Ryan Phantom
Ryan Steven Phantom or simply: Ryan Phantom, was the name bestowed upon one of the characters created by Ryan. This character is the host of The Ryan Show, and is frequently seen making random appearances in Ryan's parodies. Character History Ryan has a very complicated past. He can't remember most of it, but fortunately, Ryan (Insert last name here) can. Ryan as a toddler Ryan was born in the year 5088 in the hospital wing of the Altec space cruiser. The ship was attacked by the binary-space aliens when he was 7, so Ryan's biological parents put him in an escape pod in a desperate attempt to save his life. Unfortunately, the escape pod got sucked into a negative black hole. This sent Ryan whirling back to the year 1981. It took Ryan 3 years to get adjusted to earth behavior. Ryan as a youth When Ryan turned 11, he had used up all of the rations in his escape pod and had to give himself up to an orphanage. 4 years later, he escaped the orphanage. Ryan as an alien teen In 1990, Ryan turned 16. He came to the realization that he barely new anything of his fellow aliens. He searched around alien clubs until finding a species that matched. Ryan was a "Binarialite". His species were very skilled with technology. He also learned that his species had a way of living forever. He began using this skill. Ryan as an alien teen: Almost 20 years later Around 2006, Ryan was falling into a pit of despair. It was easier to get a job back in the 90s, but due to economy problems, he was back out on the street. He found his way back to an orphanage. He planned to just rest there and run away again. Oddly, Ryan was adopted this time, by Shawn and Angela Phantom. They showed him kindness, but Ryan knew it wouldn't last. They would discover he wasn't aging. Ryan as an alien teen: The war In 2007, aliens descended upon Ryan's town. They were the binary-space aliens, the Binarialite's sworn enemies. They had used a time-space converter to travel to his time. Ryan defeated all of them with his knowledge of technology. They knew they were defeated, but they decided to take Ryan down with them. The binary-space aliens used a "memory-filler". They wiped the human's minds and filled them with new memories. They went away and self-destructed. Ryan as a teen Nobody had any recollection of the war. The memory-filler did more than the binary-space aliens had expected. It did wipe the Phantom's memories, but it filled them with happy ones. Their new memories made them think that they were all related. That Ryan was their real son. Ryan as a webshow teen In 2009, Ryan still appeared 16. The only suspicious person was Lindsey Phantom, his half-sister. Ryan had an empty feeling in his chest. His empty feeling led him to purchase a television studio down the street from his house. He started up his own webshow known as "The Ryan Show". Ryan as a teen: Aging again In 2010, Ryan started aging again. He still hosts "The Ryan Show". Ryan as an adult Not much has been revealed, but he apparently has a black-haired son named Jake. Behind-the-scenes Ryan Phantom is voiced by Ryan (Insert last name here). For behind-the-scenes history, go to: Ryan Phantom design timeline Personality and traits *Ryan has an extremely critical and negative attitude that he channels into comedy. *Obsessed with Back to the Future and Doctor Who. *Loves his hair *Hates anyone more famous than him. Except Bloomacncheez. The Ryan Show Ryan is the host of Ryan (Insert last name here)'s The Ryan Show. His son, Jake Phantom, supposedly takes over the show in the future; renaming it The Jake Show, respectively. Category:Character